TOTAL DRAMA THE AMAZING TRIP
by TheWDguy679
Summary: APPS Closed. Watch as your OC and 19 other OCs (including some returned ones) make a trip around the world(sorry that it's not original).
1. Chapter 1

JUST SEND IN YOUR OC. PM

Total drama maze runner

Here's the application form:

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

Clothes:(basic clothes like a t-shirt,shorts,and stuff like that)

Weapon:

Which job do you want them have.

Runner:(already filled)

Slobber:

The chef:(forgot the rest of the names)

Or farmer:

Each job can only have three people.

Relationship:

(There will be boys and girls)

With who.

That's all for now. Apps open till whenever. See ya. I'll need about 20 people.


	2. Updated cast

**UPDATED CAST!**

cast:(so far)

boys:

austin

marcus

Jason

son gokan

girls:(so far)

andi

ashlynn

carly

ruby

I MIGHT BE UPDATING SOON


	3. 1 spot left

I need one new female!

Contestants

Boys.

Sam

Marcus.

Jason.

Son Gokan

Ruby

Brad

Danny

Jake

Ace

Ray

Girls:

Andi

Ashlynn

Carly

Anna

Meredith

Maddie

Taylor

Lune

Brooke

Amelia


	4. FULL CAST and a vote

I need one new female!

Contestants

Boys.

Sam

Marcus.

Jason.

Son Gokan

Ruby

Brad

Danny

Jake

Ace

Ray

Girls:

Andi

Ashlynn

Carly

Anna

Meredith

Maddie

Taylor

Lune

Brooke

Amelia

reagen

Thats it. vote for me to either change this to "total drama the amazing trip" an cancel the maze runner. or keep it the same. (I'm prefe. To change it, but you can decide)


	5. Poll results

So I finished reading the polls and the result are in.

first person: lee lee

second person: Sam

third person: dee.

thats it for now. I hope everybody is happy with the results. I'll start writing right away.


	6. Total Plane makeover

**THANK YOU ALL!**

Chris:" I'm Chris McLean and I'm back for another amazing season of total drama. Last season was insane. There were twist,relationships,break ups,and insane challenges. Now were back with even more of all that stuff. Watch as me and 23 contestants fly around the world one last time, on total drama the amazing trip"!

Intro plays(couldn't think of a Full one).

Chris:" let's take a look at our contestants".

A bus pulls up next to the plane.

Taylor(confessional):" so I saw in the back of the bus a returning contestant from last season and my main priority now is to get rid of him".

Chris:" the contestants for this season are. SonGokan,Ruby,Brad,Danny,Jake,Ace,Ray,Andi,Ashlynn,Carly,Anna,Meredith,Maddie,Taylor,Lune,Brooke,Amelia,Drew,Reagen and our returning contestants from last season. Dee,lee lee,Sam,and Blake".

Sam:" hello Blake".

Blake confessional:" I'm scared out of my mind, right now".

Chris:" now it's time for the teams. The people over here will be team robotic turtles. Those people are Marcus,roy,Andi,Sam,Blake,Anna,Taylor,son Gokan,lune,Ashlyn,ace,and Reagen".

Dee(confessional):" I'm so excited to be back,I'm so gonna last longer ten last time. But I first need to get rid of Sam".

Chris:" and this team will be named the screaming squirrels. There team members are lee lee, Amelia,Brooke,drew,dee,maddie(not the one from last season),Meredith,ruby,jake,Carly,brad,and Danny. I'll let you guys talk to each other for a while and then we'll get on the plane and discuss stuff".

Ruby(confessional):" so I looked around and everybody here is either insane or evil. Especially that Sam guy. I watched last season. On the reunion special it showed that he grew kinda nicer but also eviler. If that makes since".

Sam(confessional):" I'm back and ready. I know nobody will probably like me, so I tried to become nicer over the summer".

(The cargo hold)

Taylor:" hi I'm Taylor".

Son gokan:" hey, I'm son gokan. Ultimate fighter".

The camera changes to Andi.

Andi:" wow. So your the guy everybody's afraid of".

Sam:" yea. So. You got a problem".

Andi:" yea. Don't try to be a ass to my team".

Sam:" exactly what i excepted. A group of noobies that will try to act all bad. This will be easy".

Andi(confessional):" wow...he thinks he can mess with me then I'll be s ure to get him out".

(To the plane)

Chris:" hello everybody. I hope you were all happy talking to everybody, and also threatening Sam".

(He looked at Andi).

Chris:" today the rules will be the same as TDWT. You have to sing".

Sam:" nope".

Dee:" so your gonna try to sabotage your own team. Typical".

Sam:" fine. You want me to sing. I'll sing, and why do you care".

Dee:" no reason".

Chris:" ahem. There will be a song every episode. That's basically it".

Ding!

Chris:" shall we begin. Sam can play the guitar for the song. Were heading to Hawaii"!.

(Beat to young volcanoes)

Everybody: (that thing they do at the beginning)

Sam:" when romes in ruins".

Jake:" we are the lions"!

Danny:" free of the coliseums"

Andi:" in poison places".

Taylor:" we are anti venom".

Dee:" were the beginning of the end"'

(Guitar)

Blake:" tonight. The foxes hunt the hound".

(Sam looks at him)

Carly:" it's all over now. Before it has begun".

Ruby:" we've already won".

Brad,Brooke,and ace:" we are wild".

Everybody:" we are like young volcanoes".

Meredith:" come on make easy, say I never mattered".

Reagen:" run it up the flag pole".

Everybody:" we will teach you, how to make boys next door out of haha".

(Repeat).

(Songs finished)

Chris:" were here".

The camera showed the plane at a airport that was next to a shopping mall.

Meredith(confessional):" why are we infront of a shopping mall".

Chris(in a gangsta voice):" today everyone will be pimping there crib".

Brad:" wow. We're not in the 80s ".

Chris:" shut up. Anyway, today you will each have a trunk that you can put stuff that you buy in. You will have a limit of 10,000 dollars to pimp your room in the plane. Once your done, we'll judge your room...on your marks...get set...goooo"!

Sam:" I say we send two people to pick the design, so that we don't hog room in the truck".

Andi:" your smart. I agree".

Taylor:" I also agree".

Sam:" I volunteer to go".

Andi:" I also agree".

Reagen:" well we'll let you two love birds take the truck and go on your shopping spree".

Sam:" for that comment. Your time here will be miserable".

(Team screaming squirrels)

Dee:" let's go everybody"!

They all got into the one truck. Some people went in the back.

(Everybody)

Both trucks took off towards the shopping meal. Team robotic turtles got there first and ran into the mall.

(Team RT)

Sam:" I say we go to f.y.e. They have some cool stuff in there".

Andi:" sure".

They walked into the store and they split up. Sam grabbed a doctor who clock and Andi grabbed a cd rack and a ton of CDs. They went and put them in the truck.

Sam:" let's go back".

(TSS)

Dee:" okay everybody. Split up. Drew and Brooke will go get the sofa. Me and Amelia will go to f,y,e and buy cool stuff. Everybody else. Grab something random".

Chris:(microphone in the mall)" and since it's the first challenge. Let's change it up a bit and make it a double elimination".

Random person:" who's that"!

(TRT)

Sam and Andi ran to the furniture store and ordered a sofa and a cool couch. They told them to deliver it to the plane.

(TSS)

Dee and Amelia ran into f.y.e. Andi grabbed a Simpsons clock and dee grabbed a Chris McLean blanket for the couch.

Everybody else bought something and put it In the truck. They sat there and waited for Drew and Brooke.

(D and B)

Brooke:" hurry up"!

Drew:" sorry. I ate too much".

Brooke(whispering):" why'd they put the fat guy on my team".

They were almost to the furniture store. Drew was fat and couldn't run so he had to walk.

Brooke:" fine. I'm just gonna run to the place and order it. You go back to the truck. But tell me which one dee said to get".

She ran to the store and ordered the couch and then ran back to the truck. They took off towards the plane.

(TRT)

They had already made it back to the plane and were decorating. The couch was delivered and they put decor that they bought all over the room.

Andi(confessional):" me and Sam actually work really good together."

(TSS)

They had made it back to the plane started decorating. The couch hadn't arrived.

Chris:" I'll be checking in two minutes".

Brooke:" oh crap. Where's the couch. Which couch did you tell me to pick".

Dee:" the gamers paradise couch with all those buttons and stuff".

Brooke:" Drew told me you wanted the lazy boy special. With the recliner,mini fridge,and food robot".

Dee:" well hopefully Chris likes it".

(Times up)

Chris:" let's look at team robotic squirrels".

He walks In the room and looked around.

Chris: "Awesome doctor who clock...the couch is so comfortable and it has a but warmer, and video game system built in. Dude. That's awesome".

He looked at the rest of the room.

Chris:" time for team screaming squirrels...there's not a lot of stuff in this room. Disappointing".

Dee:" well we all went, so we couldn't fit a lot of stuff".

Chris:" this couch is hard, a mini fridge. Really. This isn't a dorm room. I HATE the Simpsons. Who designed this place. The only thing that's good is the waking dead blanket. The winner is of course. Team robotic shark. The rest of you can meet me at the cargo hold.

(The cargo hold)

Chris:" well everybody. You guys mad the worst room so the two people who are being eliminated will get to take everything In there room with them. The first person eliminated is Drew".

He went stand next to the stuff.

Chris:" and the next person is...… Brooke".

She went stand next to Drew.

Chris:" any last words".

Brooke:" I belie-"

Chris pressed a lever and the back panel opened and they flew out the plane. He closed it.

Chris:" I'm sure It was something boring. Find out on the next episode what will happen to both teams. Will there be love and drama. Or pain. Probably both. Tune in next time to see everything that goes down on total drama the amazing trip"!

Next time on total drama.

Mystery person:" your not that bad for a girl".

SORRY TO BROOKES OWNER. Drew was my character. Review!


	7. Total crush

Chris:" last time on total drama. We met new contestants, and some old ones. The challenge was simple, give your section of the plane a makeover. Each team got to go into the mall and buy whatever they needed to buy, to make the plane awesome. Team screaming squirrels used all of there members to buy the stuff, but that left them with not a lot of room in the truck. Team robotic turtles only sent two people out to get the stuff. In the end, team screaming squirrels room was terrible and their couch was not comfy. They voted off Drew and Brooke first and they took, the cargo hold off shame. Find out today what we had in-store for the contestants today on total drama the amazing trip"!

(Intro plays)

I WILL BE HAVING MINI CHALLENGES ON EACH CHAPTER.

First person to guess what my birth month is wins a immunity idol.

(TSS)

Danny:" hello my fellow team mates. My name is Danny an-"

lee lee:" shut up".

danny:" well I'm sorry for annoying all of y-"

lee lee:" what did i just say".

Danny frowned and went sit on the bench.

Danny(confessional):" I don't think my niceness will pay off in this show. These returning contestants are really mean. Except Blake. He stays in the corner most off the time shaking".

(TRT)

taylor:" son gokan"?

son gokan:" what".

taylor:" your names weird".

son gokan:" what? my family is full of dragon ball z fans".

taylor:" so that's were you got it from".

(Roy)

roy:" hey sam".

sam:" yes".

roy:" I say we should be in a alliance".

sam:" sure".

samuel(confessional):" what a big mistake".

roy(confessional):" I cant believe I have one of the most evilest players in total drama history In a alliance. Now I just have to get rid of him".

chris(megaphone):" everybody to the elimination area now".

both teams walked to the elimination ceremony. Nobody looked happy to be there. Chris walked to the door and opened it without saying anything. everybody flew out. Contestants were screaming for there lives.

chris:" I told chef to put a small jet that can is invisible on everybody's back".

ruby:" that makes zero since"!

the contestants felt there backs and they did have small jets on there backs.

chris:" just press the invisible button and it will bring you to our challenge site".

all of the contestants eventually pressed the button and it flew them all to the eiffel tower Chris landed behind them.

Chris:" welcome to Paris. The city of love. We may have visited this place in season 3, but were back with a wonderful challenge of love".

sam:" let me guess. Truth or dare were everybody's asking who's each other's crush's".

Chris:" kinda. I will hand you a piece of paper and a pen. You have to right down the person who you would date. The person with the most votes gets to ride with me in first class For the rest of the season. Now start writing".

ORIGINAL CHALLENGE IDEA BY THE ROMANTIC WRITER

Everybody starts righting down names.

Ding!

chris:" time to sing. This is a duet between blake and Sam".

Sam and blake:" what"!

Chris:" since you two love each other, we decided you two should sing a love song together. Haha".

(music begins).

sam:" my hate for you keeps me alive".

blake:" your hate for me makes me hate you even more"!

sam and Blake:" our hate for each other makes us fly"!

sam:" it was all of a sudden. When I saw you kiss my girlfriend. I instantly hated you".

blake:" when I saw you hook up with her I instantly hated you".

sam and Blake:" we both instantly hated each other"!

(Im just making this up on the fly).

sam:" when I saw you".

blake:" when I saw you".

sam and Blake:" I instantly hated you"!

sam:" you".

blake:" you".

sam and Blake:" yooooooou"!

(song ends).

Chris:" that was something, but not what I was expecting".

jake(confessional):" I can use there hat for each other. If Sam starts to like somebody the. I can make Blake like her and then they can both get in a huge fight which will do something".

Chris:" let's reveal the results. hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. lets say who each person voted for.

Ruby: roy

Amelia: Sam

meredith: nobody. I can believe that.

blake. anybody who Sam doesn't like. Wow

dee: lune.

marcus: lune.

(they both Look at each other).

Roy: ruby.

anna: jake

Carly: dee

brad: carly.

Jake: Carly.

reagen: lee lee

maddie: someone who's not on the show.

son gokan: Taylor.

taylor: son gokan. I expect there to be a relationship.

danny: everybody cause there so nice. I don't believe this.

sam: nobody. probably.

andi. Nobody.

well wasn't it fun to learn who everybody liked. The person with the most votes was carly. That was a surprise to me. No offense. That was just a side challenge. The real challenge is coming up after the break.

(commercial. Find out after this episode what happened to everybody from last season. will maddiam be revived. Will will derek ever learn how to sing. Find out after this episode).

Chris:" the real challenge is to get to the top of the tower and grab your teams flag. Very simple. Wrong, your team will have to get to a building and use the zip line to get to the top and grab your flag. The person who volunteers and doesn't get the flag gets eliminated".

(TSS).

dee:" i should do it".

jake:" I agree".

meredith:" I also agree".

dee(confessional):" I'm finally back in charge Of a team. I will survive till the merge and destroy Sam".

(TRT)

sam:" I say we let Roy do it".

Marcus:" I also agree".

roy:" ok. I'll go".

each person starts running towards and giant tower and they start climbing. sam pulls out a small airsoft pistol he bought at the mall.

sam(confessional):" who says we couldn't help out our teammates".

he puts the gun back in his pocket. Roy was in first place and almost to the top. Dee was right behind him. Roy got up and grabbed a harness, dee also did. They both jumped and started towards the tower. Sam pulled out the pistol and shot the flag for there team. the flag fell off and dee grabbed his flag.

Chris:" team screaming sharks got there flag first. Well there only team to actually have a flag up there. Team robotic turtles meet me at the elimination ceremony. TSS can go to first class".

ace(confessional):" something's wrong here".

(ending ceremony)

Chris:" the two people up for elimination are ace and Roy. The person going is...Roy. Sorry dude. Any last words".

Roy:" well I say eveybody should vote of s-".

sam had grabbed Chris controller and pressed the button. Chrus grabbed the controller out of his hands.

chris:" give that back. Anyway, wasnt that a good episode. Find out what happens on total drama the amazing trip"!

next episode.

mystery person:" you lied".


	8. Read!

**THIS IS A QUICK update. I just want to talk why I haven't been working on this lately.**

1: I've been doing a lot of stuff. I have been working on school and I also leave my house like a normal person

2: please everybody get a account. aPlease. I would like to reply to all your . If you guys want to know who won the mini challenge. It's none other then...guest. Pleassseeee get a account so I can

If people want to know who one the mini challenge then here's your answer...dee.

He was far off from the right answer but he was the only person with a account to send in one. One person got it correct but he also didn't have a account. There name was...guest. I'll try to start writing again soon.


	9. Total knock out

Chris:" last time on total drama. It was a very revealing episode. Each contestant had to write down who there crush would be. There were some people who said that they didn't have a crush,some admitted that they did, but we all know who was lying.

(The winner for the mini challenge dee! This time I will try to give everybody a couple of lines. If I portray your character wrong then please tell me).

TODAYS MINI CHALLENGE IS TO MAKE A LIST OF WHO YOU THINK WILL BE THE TOP 3. The person closest will win. Send in through PM.

(Intro plays)

(Team robotic turtles).

Ace:" today's gonna be awesome".  
Sam:" isn't that swell".  
Son gokan:" I think Chris is gonna give us a hard challenge today".

Sam:" nah. He stopped doing that in season 3".

Chris:" I heard that"!  
Sam:" exactly what I wanted to happen".

(Girl side)

Ashlyn:" Andi".  
Andi:" yea".  
Ashlyn:" so I was thinking about the challenge yesterday and I was like" there's noway she can't have a cruch".

Andi:" so. I don't".  
Ashlyn:" well I think I known who you have a crush on".  
Andi:" oh yea. Who".  
Ashlyn:" Sam or dee".  
Andi:" I will admit I have a crush but definitely not those guys".  
Ashlyn:" you lied then".  
Andi:" duh".

(Team screaming squirrels).

Dee:" yesterday's challenge was something".

Danny:" yesterday's challenge was good and it felt so good to tell everybody that I love them".

Dee(confessional):" soooo this guys weird or just really nice".

Jake:" i think you weirded everybody out".

Danny:" why would I want to weird out all my friends".

Brad:" nobody probably knows".

Danny(confessional):" I hope nobody thinks I'm weird because I confessed my love for them".

(Girls side).

Amelia:" I heard Chris and he said that it might be a double elimination challenge if anybody messed up the first "mini" challenge".

Ruby:" really. That's stupid. We had one on the first challenge".

Meredith:" well let's just not mess up on the first mini challenge".

Carly:" true. We need to think of the two we should vote off if we do mess up".

Ruby:" I say dee and danny. Dee is strong and will be hard to take out later in the game. Danny is just weird".

Amelia:" I agree. Anyone up for a girl alliance".

(All of them):" I'm in".

Chris(intercom):" today were landing in California. Another American state that is extremely hot. Everybody head to the elimination room".

(TRT)

Ace:" Sam".  
Sam:" what".  
Ace:" I know your very manipulative and evil so I just wanted to say. I'm gonna have fun eliminated".  
Sam:" Same to you".

(Elimination room).

Chris:" today you will skydive into a wrestling stadium to find your challenge, but it will be a double elimination for whoever looses today if someone's parachute messes up".

Ruby(confessional):" definitely set up".

Chris:" everybody ready".

They nodded. Sam cut the cord on Blake's backpack. Everybody ran and jumped out of the plane. After a while they started to pull there cords, but when Blake grabbed for his it wasn't there. Sam didn't pull his yet so he got to where Blake was and grabbed him. He pulled his cord and they both went to the bottom. Everybody landed in the middle of the wrestling stadium.

Chris:" hello everybody. Today's challenge is simple. A brawl. It will be a 1v1. Whoever pins the person on the ground for 3 seconds wins. Each win gives you 1 point. First up is danny and Ace".

Danny and ace both got on a corner of the ring.

Danny:" I would never hurt anybody".

Ace:" well I will".

Ace punched danny and knocked him to the floor. He pinned him down.3...2...1.

Chris:" well that was quick. Next up, Blake and son gokan".

They both walked into the ring and got to a corner.

Son gokan:" I am sorry for the pain I am about to conflict on you".

Blake:" Atleast it's not sam".

They both lunged at each other. Son gokan punched Blake several times. Blake tried to fight back but son gokan had him on the ground in no time.

Chris:" a easy win by gokan. That's two points for team robotic turtles. Next is Meredith and Anna".

Anna(confessional):" by the looks of this girls, I can probably take her down".

They started fighting each other and someone yelled "cat fight". In the end, it was Meredith who somehow best Anna by punching her really hard in the stomach.

Chris:" 1 to 2. Team robotic turtles in the lead. Next up is Marcus and brad".

Marcus tackled brad and they both started fighting. Marcus punched brad and brad punched Marcus. They were both punching each other. Chef came and pulled them apart.

Chris:" since nobody won. You both get a point. 2 to 3. Next is ruby and Taylor".

Taylor ran towards ruby and ruby punched her in the face.

Chris:" ouch".

Taylor grabbed ruby and pulled her on the ground. They fought for a while but ruby was the victor.

Chris:" ruby wins! 3 to 3. It's tide up. Next is ace and jake".

They both fought very good. They mostly punched each other. Ace kicked jake in the coconuts and that did it for him.

Chris:" 3 to 4. The robotic turtles have taken the lead. Next up is Carly and Reagen".

Reagen(confessional):" easy as pie".

Son gokan:" go Reagan"!  
Dee:" goo Carly"!

They attacked each other. The fight lasted quite a while and people were mostly grabbing each other's hair, until Carly punched her in the face.

Chris:" Carly wins! 4 to 4. Next is lune and maddie".  
Maddie threw the first punch, but missed lune and she grabbed maddie's arm and twisted it back.

Lune:" say uncle".  
Ruby:" don't you say it"!

Maddie:" fine. Uncle".

She let maddie go and then punched her In the face.

Chris:" it's 4 to 5. Next up is lee lee and Ashlyn".

The fight began and they lee lee was beating Ashlyn up and she finished her off by slamming her on the ground.

Chris:" it's now 5 to 5. This match will be with a four person match. Sam can bring up someone he wants to fight with".

Sam:" I say Blake".

Chris:" you two will be going against dee and jake. Begin".

Dee attacked Blake while Sam beat up jake in no time. Dee beat up Blake really bad and Then ran after Sam. Sam kneed dee in the coconuts. They both started punching each other.

Dee:" your not gonna beat me again"!

Dee kicked Sam in the face and made him fall to the ground.

Chris:"1...2..".

Sam grabbed dees leg and tripped him. He got up and laid on top of dee.

Chris:" 1...2...3. Team robotic turtles wins. Team squirrels can meet me back at the plane in the elimination room, whim the other team gets to go hang out in Hollywood".

(On the way to the elimination room).

Amelia:" remember everybody. Girl alliance".

Ruby(confessional):" true but I'm not sure".

(Elimination ceremony).

Chris:" well...the votes have been cast. It is a double elimination so that means there will be two people gone. First person is …...jake. Sorry bud, go stand over there. The next person going issssssss...danny. Your niceness freaked everybody out and you didn't do anything in the challenge".

They all went stand in the cargo hold and the door opened. It sucked them out.

Chris:"well wasn't that a episode. Stay tuned for the next episode where things get epic. There will be love,drama,and of course pain. Find out next time happens when idiots play war. I'm Chris McLean and this is total drama the amazing trip".

Next time on total drama.

Somebody likes somebody.

Mystery person:" wait. You like me"!

Mystery person:" I guess".

I TRIED TO GIVE EVRYBODY SOME LINES. BE SURE TO DO THE MINI CHALLEGE.


	10. IMPORTANT

"Im so sorry" (sang in blink-182 singer voice. Check out the song "I miss you" by blink 182. Don't know why I put this).

Im realy sorry I haven't posted in a long time. I got my phone taken for a week so that's why I haven't posted in a while. It has been kinda hard to get ideas right after writing a entire season before writing this one. I'm not sure I i should continue this story or start writing a "halo" storie. I'm sure most will say yes but loo at it in my perspective. I Will have a poll. So go check that out. I've been wanting to post this for a while but I've had things in the way. I may continue but the pill will end soon so I will read ya later,


End file.
